Cameron Bentley
Cameron Bentley is a member of Meteor Academy who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. He is the only Meteorite who was capable of wearing the Chi Gear without disintegrating afterwards & as such is the Gear's primary wearer. Cameron Bentley Cameron had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, allowing him to use the Chi gear safely for a time, but near the end of the series, it began to wear off, & using the Chi Gear was becoming increasingly harmful to him. In the end, he was knocked unconscious by Carter Womack, who claimed the Chi Gear as his own towards the end of the series. As children, Maria often saved him from bullies & as a result he has fallen in love with her & is willing to go to elaborate lengths to eliminate any obstacles between him & her. Jealous of Nathan's closeness with Maria & seeing him as an obstacle, he will stop at nothing to damage Nathan's standing, & as a skilled manipulator, he often secretly plays Nathan & Carter against each other so Nathan will have no allies. However, he passionately despises the Orphnochs, regardless of whether they "have souls" or not & swears to destroy them all. His hatred was driven by the events that took place at the Meteor Academy reunion & he continually wipes his hands to remove the imagined blood he remembers from that night. Near the end of the series, Cameron regained the Chi Gear, only to be defeated by Leo (possessor of the Psi Gear), who turned Cameron into stone after sucking out his Orphnoch DNA. Kendrick Pond briefly wore the Chi Gear by drinking the experimental transformation elixir, 'Transformation 1-Shot' & defeated the Lion Orphnoch. Due to the elixir, Kendrick was unharmed. However, when the formula ran out, the Chi Gear disintegrated instead. After Psi's defeat by Phi, Cameron broke free of his stone-hibernation. Cameron Bentley is the only one to have worn all three of the Kamen Rider belts (Phi, Chi, & Delta). He wore the Phi Gear to trick Carter Womack. He wore the Delta Gear to battle the Beetle Orphnochs (Rhinoceros & Stag). Kamen Rider DCD War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Rider Systems Chi *'Height': 189cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum speed': 100m/6.3 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Chi Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Chi armor manifests when the Chi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Streams lines that give Chi "greater strength at the cost of speed". The streams end at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Chi Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the X Finder visor that gives Chi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed': 100m/5.8 seconds Cameron only used this belt once to trick Nathan & Carter into fighting. Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having an Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming,& white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Arsenal *SB-913B Chi Driver - Chi's transformation device. **SB-913P Chi Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device. ***Chi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Chi Armor. *SB-913C Chi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Chi Pointer - binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Chi Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger, & a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Chi's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Trivia *Cameron is the only character in the series to use all 3 Rider Gears at least once & is the only Kamen Rider to have access to three different powers. *So far, Cameron is the only Secondary Rider who never truly befriended the Primary Rider. Even worse, he's actually the only Secondary Rider who actually seeks a chance to kill the Primary Rider. See Also *Masato Kusaka - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Riders